


Winning the Debate

by FoxRafer



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-04
Updated: 2007-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-21 10:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the <a href="http://adult-viggo.livejournal.com/"><b>adult_viggo</b></a> anniversary drabble challenge.</p><p>Prompt:<br/><img/></p>
    </blockquote>





	Winning the Debate

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [**adult_viggo**](http://adult-viggo.livejournal.com/) anniversary drabble challenge.
> 
> Prompt:  
> 

Sean rarely won fights with Viggo. It wasn't because he couldn't make valid arguments or that he was always wrong. He just didn't have the verbal stamina of his partner and it perpetually frustrated him.

Viggo had the annoying habit of talking in circles. He could ramble on forever to make his case, take an abrupt turn to the left and ramble some more seemingly unaware that he had switched to another argument without even taking a breath.

As every attempt to interrupt and rebut one of Viggo's meandering dissertations failed, Sean huffed, stuck out his tongue and stalked away.


End file.
